Du AkaFuri pour bien passer la journée
by Pep-chan
Summary: Deux drabbles terriblement guimauves et mous pour adoucir ce monde et compléter le "groupe" des fictions AkaFuri.


**Drabbles AkaFuri pour bien passer la journée.**

Voilà, voilà. Il se trouve qu'il y a quelque temps se déroulait la AkaFuri Week. Voulant absolument revenir sur le devant de la scène (pan) avec un hommage à mon OTP, j'étais prête à la faire. Au deuxième thème, mes drabbles étaient déjà écrits et j'attendais impatiemment la suite des thèmes. Mais, le tumblr que je suivais pour les thèmes à complètement arrêté, et ça m'a complètement arrêtée dans mon élan T_T Désolééé. MAIS ! Je voulais tout de même vous faire partager ces deux petits drabbles écrits avec amour contenant trop de guimauve. Je devrai me reconvertir pour arrêter ça, mais je n'y arrive pas, ah, ah.

Bonne lecture.

_1. Confessions _

Pairing : Akashi x Furi (…ça, c'est de l'info.)

Disclamer : Pas moi, la, la.

Rated : K (fluff de fifou les gens !)

Note : C'est un UA!Métiers mes chers lecteurs ~

Cette journée d'hiver se terminait tranquillement et paisiblement pour chacun. Pourtant, certains, bien qu'impatients de rentrer chez eux, remontaient bien les cols de leurs manteaux ou resserraient leurs écharpes pour surmonter le froid du soir et appréciaient peu de devoir conduire alors que la nuit tombait bien plus tôt. Pour d'autres pourtant, c'était synonyme de joie due aux flocons qui tombaient paisiblement parfois et qui remplissaient les rues enneigées, ou encore à l'atmosphère féerique qui se ressentait partout en cette approche des fêtes (une semaine et demie restante pour être exacte).

C'était exactement pour ces deux raisons que dans une petite école primaire, les élèves étaient tous fous de joie de finir une journée riche en jeux enneigés et de retrouver la chaleur de leur maison et peut être ouvrir le jour du calendrier ou encore jouer prêt du feu. Les enseignants, accroupis aux côtés des petits démons, veillaient bien à ce que les manteaux soient convenablement fermés et les bonnets, écharpes et gants bien enfilés pour les laisser gambader et rejoindre leurs parents. Se redressant et saluant un des derniers enfants qui filait, Furihata Kouki sourit doucement et vérifia qu'il ne restait plus d'élèves pour aller dans la salle réservée aux professeurs. Là, il retrouva ses collègues qui rangeaient leurs affaires et passaient eux-aussi les bras dans les chauds et précieux manteaux en cette saison. Mettant son simple mais fidèle blouson chaud -sur son pull beige- et son écharpe en laine, il discutait un peu avec ses plus proches amis enseignants et partit avec eux vers la sortie de l'établissement. Passant le portail alors que le crépuscule était bien avancé (ici, l'école se terminait à 16h le soleil ne tarderait donc pas à définitivement se coucher dans une petite heure), le brun sentit son sourire s'agrandir en voyant une silhouette bien connue l'attendre, appuyée sur une voiture. Il salua ses amis qui le regardèrent avec sourire mais impatients eux aussi de retrouver, son pompier personnel pour l'un et son infirmier privé pour l'autre.

Du côté de Furi, il se retint de sourire encore plus en voyant son superbe amant, encore plus beau dans son _trench-coat_ marine sûrement taillé uniquement pour lui tellement il mettait ses formes en valeur, se redresser vers lui. Le brun ne comptait plus la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir vivre avec, et aimer, un homme tel que Akashi Seijuro (PDG de renom au passage) qui se dessinait devant lui. C'est avec un joli sourire et les joues rosées qu'il le salua :

« Bonsoir Sei-kun.

-Kouki. »

Le rouge l'embrassa doucement sur le front et, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, il lui ouvrit la porte de la jolie _mercedes _noire qui rappelait toujours des souvenirs aux bruns. C'était la voiture dans laquelle Akashi l'avait amené à leur premier rendez-vous et le lieu de nombreux ébats torrides quelques mois après ce rendez-vous alors que la neige tombait exactement comme maintenant. Akashi démarra le véhicule et c'est le brun qui débuta la conversation en lui racontant sa journée, l'autre intervenant par quelques remarques et lui racontant certaines anecdotes. Enfin, la voiture se gara dans un parking public prêt de la ville. Etonné, le brun regarda son petit-ami et devina que celui-ci l'avait amené en ville pour y passer la soirée. Ravi, Furihata déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du rouge, qui savait que cette surprise était parfaite étant donné que le brun était l'une des personnes à adorer cet univers féerique.

Sortant de l'habitacle et le fermant, Seijuro vint prendre la main de l'autre, qui ne refusa pas, trop heureux. Puis, ils commencèrent à marcher et à s'enfoncer dans les rues marchandes, éclairées de jolies lumières et lanternes colorées, décorées de boules et de guirlandes. Les rues n'étaient pas trop bondées mais on pouvait voir de nombreux couples et de nombreuses familles alors que la nuit arrivait de plus en plus.

Marchant main dans la main, nos deux amoureux parlaient en regardant les vitrines et les lumières, le rouge veillant au grain que son brun passe une superbe soirée. Soudain, celui-ci vint à raconter avec un doux rire une histoire qui lui était arrivé ce jour-ci :

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit, ça m'a fait bien rire et c'était tellement mignon : une élève est venue me voir pour me confesser qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un mais qu'elle ne savait pas s'il elle devait le dire au fameux quelqu'un…

-Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à confesser toi aussi ? » Demanda le rouge avec un léger amusement dans la voix, pourtant peu adouci par cette « mignonne » histoire.

Cela fit simplement rire doucement une nouvelle fois le brun qui ne dit rien de plus.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que la soirée avançait tranquillement, et que les deux amants étaient devant une vitrine, Kouki dit soudainement en chuchotant :

« Je t'aime. »

Akashi le regarda, étonné, et le vit avec un doux et beau sourire et le regard dans le vague. Il se dit combien son cher brun était beau et se rapprocha de lui. Et Dieu sait comme Akashi lui répondit par une étreinte des plus amoureuses au milieu de la chute des doux flocons et celle des plus passionnée lors du retour dans leur logis.

xx

Oh, tiens, une guimauve qui vole !

(Pour les deux autres couples, je vous laisse deviner :p Si vous réussissez à trouver, je vous offre…de la chlorophylle :D (indice: non, "le pompier personnel" n'est pas celui de Kuroko, mais Tetsu-chan fais partit des deux enseignants cités. ah,ah.)

xx

2\. _Crossover_

Ce deuxième drabble est un crossover KnBxHaikyuu sans hésitation ! C'est peut être d'une banalité folle mais qui n'a jamais pensé à Akashi en voyant Akaashi (l'un de mes personnages d'Haikyuu favori soit dit en passant, tellement il a la classe)… Ou peut être je suis la seule ? Nooon…

(Me dites pas que je suis la seule à avoir vu que le couple Iwazumi-Oikawa ressemblait fortement au KisexKasamatsu tellement les personnages se ressemblaient? J'espère pas !)

Pairing : Akaashi x Bokuto – Akashi x Furi

Disclamer : Toujours pas, la, la.

Rated : K… oui, toujours.

Note : Que dire à part…bonne lecture !

C'était la fin de soirée du week-end à Tokyo et un joli week-end de printemps malgré une légère brise, obligeant les personnes qui sortaient à enfiler encore une écharpe et à garder les sweat et les pulls. C'est donc habillé ainsi, de sa fidèle écharpe et d'une tenue confortable pour le week-end (au revoir l'uniforme pour deux jours !) que Furihata se baladait tranquillement. Enfin, sa tenue était tout de même moins décontractée et ne se composait pas d'un jooging comme il aimait en porter chez lui. En effet, il était habillé en fonction de pouvoir faire bonne figure devant son cher petit-copain qu'il retrouvait un peu plus tard. Petit-copain qui pouvait porter un pantalon troué et qui restait tout de même classe soit dit en passant.

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, c'est-à-dire devant un petit café, le brun s'était appuyé contre la devanture et attendait en regardant soit sur son portable soit les personnes qui passaient devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son jean gris ou dans son blouson marron. Soudain, il leva les yeux lorsque quelqu'un passa juste devant lui en marchant très rapidement, les points serrés, l'air très énervé. Etonné, le basketteur releva les sourcils et suivit la chevelure noire du jeune homme qui partait puis, soudain, il vit quelqu'un qui courait à sa suite. Lui, par contre, étonna de nouveau Kouki à cause de ses cheveux en pic, blancs aux reflets noirs. Ouah, ça c'était de la coupe. Et, il put entendre clairement le type aux cheveux blancs appeler l'autre :

« Akaashi, attends ! »

A l'entente de ce nom qui ressemblait à une lettre prés à celui de son petit-ami, il rit doucement et regarda la scène, la curiosité poussée à l'extrême. Il vit le blanc baisser la tête et, apparemment, tenter d'expliquer quelque chose au fameux "Akaashi". Celui-ci avait les bras croisés et une mine fermée, le visage sur le côté. Pourtant, il semblait peser le pour et le contre et, d'ici, Furihata pouvait voir ses épaules se décontracter peu à peu que le discours de l'autre continuait. Même de nature plutôt au niveau de la moyenne au niveau observation, Furi avait compris que le _picman_ tentait de se faire pardonner. Connaissant cette situation : dans laquelle il avait vu son petit-ami proche d'une jeune fille et, après en avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. L'autre était venu le voir, appréciant peu cette situation et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé (une fille du conseil des élèves trop sûre de son charme inexistant). Le brun avait sentit toute l'inquiétude du rouge et avait pleuré en s'excusant longuement, son copain le prenant dans ses bras au même moment il avait vraiment envie qu'ils se pardonnent. Après, peut être que leur situation était différente de la sienne d'il y a quelques temps mais il espérait tout de même.

C'est en pensant cela qu'il vit le brun faire un signe à l'autre après avoir prononcé quelques mots et que les deux s'enlaçaient tendrement. Souriant un peu plus en les voyant donc se réconcilier, il les regarda partir main dans la main et détourna le regard sur ses mains qu'il avait noué sur ses jambes, étendues devant lui, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Akashi (le grand, le vrai, son petit-ami donc) arriva et le salua d'un baiser. Passant un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, le rouge lui demanda, l'analysant de ses yeux hétérochromes qu'il plissait, clairement légèrement méfiant:

« Pourquoi souris-tu autant, Kouki ?

Après un regard vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux il y a quelques temps, il sourit doucement en fermant les yeux puis, embrassant son copain et se redressant, il finit par répondre :

-Ce n'est rien, je suis juste content de te voir… Comment vas-tu ? »

xx

-se reçois une guimauve volante en pleine face-

C'est bôw non ? Oui, très fleuri-michon mais que voulez vous, je suis une romantique dans l'âme ! :'D snif


End file.
